Le plus beau cadeau de noël
by Efriliane
Summary: One-shot Harry repense à sa vie lorsque la fin vient.
1. Default Chapter

Un petit one-shot tout triste. C'est pas de ma faute, j'étais malade et déprimée. Je promets un plus joyeux la fois prochaine.

Le plus beau cadeau de Noël.

Harry Potter-Malfoy était assis dans une chaise longue au soleil. Son teint était blanc, presque cadavérique. Il était mince presque squelettique. On pouvait voir qu'il était faible mais un sourire apparaissait toujours sur son visage malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait.

-« Chéri, tu vas bien ? » demanda une voix douce qui vint se pencher sur lui.

-« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux gris de l'homme.

-« Tu avais l'air ailleurs. »

-« Je réfléchissais aux merveilleux moments que nous avons vécus ensemble. »

flash-back

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ont été ennemis jusqu'à leurs 15 ans. Lors de leur sixième année, ils se sont rapprochés. Ils sont d'abord devenus amis puis l'amour a fait place à l'amitié.

Ils se voyaient en cachette. Le blond avait été touché par Harry, il avait appris à le connaître lors de l'été précédent qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux à Square Grimauld. Harry avait perdu son parrain quelques jours auparavant et Draco venait d'être renié par son père.

Ils parlaient beaucoup ensemble, se réconfortaient mutuellement. Le Serpentard finit par tomber amoureux de sa némésis. Il le lui cacha longtemps de peur de faire fuir le seul véritable ami qu'il avait trouvé. Draco était le seul à parvenir à calmer les cauchemars de son Griffondor. Harry venait le retrouver dans son lit presque tous les soirs. Il était en larmes, perdu parmi ses songes. C'était la veille de Noël, Harry avait rejoint Draco à cause d'une vision particulièrement horrible. Draco possédait sa propre chambre pour sa sécurité. Il le prit donc dans ses bras, le berça et s'endormit en le serrant contre lui. Harry se réveilla le lendemain au chaud dans l'étreinte de son Serpentard. Il était amoureux de lui depuis le jour ou il avait appris à le connaître. Il était le seul à pouvoir percer à jour sa carapace. Draco était déjà réveillé depuis longtemps, il caressait le brun avec amour pensant que celui-ci dormait encore.

-« Bonjour, ange blond ! »

-« Bonjour petit lion. »

-« J'aimais tes caresses. »

-« Je... je ... tu veux que je continue ? »

-« Non, je préfèrerais que tu... »

Il n'eut pas fini sa phrase qu'il embrassait le blond tendrement. Ce dernier surpris se figea. Harry reprit ses esprits, son cœur le faisait souffrir, Draco ne ressentait rien pour lui.

-« Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû, excuse-moi. »

Harry fit mine de partir mais une main saisit son poignet.

-« Tu viens de m'embrasser ? »

-« Je suis désolé Draco, je.. »Sa phrase fut coupée par les lèvres du blond.

Harry se retrouva rapidement sous les caresses du blond.

-« Draco, attends, s'il te plait. »

-« Harry, tu ne veux pas ? »

-« Si mais je voulais te dire .... »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Joyeux Noël, mon dragon. »

Draco sourit et serra Harry contre lui.

-« Je t'aime mon lion. »

-« Moi, aussi je t'aime si tu savais depuis quand j'attends que tu me le dises. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée serrés l'un contre l'autre sous la couette.

fin du flash back

-« Mon amour, tu te souviens de notre premier Noël. »

Une main vint caresser son pâle visage. Il savait que Draco pleurait.

-« Ne pleure pas bel ange. On doit tous partir un jour. »

Draco le serra dans ses bras.

-« Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me quitterais jamais. »

flash back

Une année était passée depuis leur premier Noël, tout le monde était au courant pour leur relation. Ils étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils ne cherchaient pas à se cacher. Il n'avait pas encore franchi le cap des caresses dans leur rapport. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre la fin de la guerre. Le jour du dernier combat arriva, Harry devait tuer Voldemort ou périr de sa main.

Draco se battait depuis plusieurs minutes contre son géniteur mais son cœur était avec Harry.

Ce dernier était gravement blessé mais n'avait pas abandonné car il avait fait la promesse à son cher et tendre de revenir. C'est avec la rage du désespoir qu'il se releva du dernier doloris lancé par Voldemort. Il pointa sa baguette et envoya un Avada kedavra sur le mage noir qui surprit par Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que de recevoir le sort en pleine poitrine. Le champs de bataille vit le seigneur des ténèbres s'effondrer au sol. Albus Dumbledore réduisit en cendres son corps afin qu'il ne revienne plus jamais. Harry s'écrasa de fatigue au sol. Lucius profita d'un moment de déconcentration de son fils pour lancer un puissant sort de torture au fiancé de son descendant. Draco vit trop tard le sort partir, il envoya un sort de bouclier autour de son amour mais celui-ci ne fut pas assez fort. Il entendit Harry hurler de souffrance. Après avoir lancé le sort de mort sur son père, il se précipita sur Harry. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Albus lui lança des sorts de soin mais les blessures étaient trop graves, il fallait l'emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

-« Draco, il faut l'emmener avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Laisse nous le prendre. »

Il se dégagea à contre cœur et suivit Rogue qui portait le héros du monde sorcier.

Pomfresh le soigna des heures sans relâche lorsqu'elle permit aux autres de le voir, elle leur dit qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il s'en sorte.

-« Non, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, il va s'en sortir, il me l'a promis. »

Il s'assit sur le lit de son amour et le veilla jour et nuit pendant dix longs jours. Puis Harry se réveilla, il était très faible mais en vie.

-« Mon ange tu es vivant. »

-« J.. je te l'...avais promis. »

Draco le serra contre lui et laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait durant dix jours retenues.

-« Monsieur Potter je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Je vais vous examiner. Draco vous pouvez rester. »

Elle l'examina et dit qu'avec du temps il se remettrait entièrement de ses blessures.

Deux semaines plus tard, il put quitter l'infirmerie pour rejoindre la chambre de son petit ami où il avait élu domicile quelques mois plus tôt.

Draco l'aida à se coucher.

-« Reste je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger. »

-« Non, Draco, viens près de moi, je n'ai pas faim pour le moment, tout ce que je veux, c'est te sentir contre moi. »

Draco lui obéit et le prit dans ses bras délicatement.

-« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, mon ange. »

-« Tu es sur ? »

-« Oui, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. »

Draco lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement puis profondément. Il déboutonna son dessus de pyjama, passa ses douces mains sur le torse du brun. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il continua sa descente vers les mamelons tendres de son lion qu'il suça affectueusement.

Harry était aux anges, il commença à déshabiller son beau blond qui se retrouva rapidement torse-nu.

Draco caressa doucement le sexe de son amour par-dessus son pantalon, ce dernier gémit de plaisir.

-« Draco, je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi mon lion. »

Harry glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Draco.

-« Tu es pressé mon amour. »

-« Je veux te sentir entièrement en moi, je veux que nos deux corps fusionnent, je veux ne plus faire qu'un avec toi. »

-« Patience, je veux que ce moment soit merveilleux. »

Draco reprit ses caresses, glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Harry et lui caressa délicatement son sexe. Harry poussait des gémissements de contentement. Il lui enleva le dessous pour qu'il soit nu devant lui. Il continua sa douce torture et entreprit d'embrasser chaque parcelle du corps du survivant. Harry sentit de douces lèvres effleurer son sexe.

-« Oh Draco. Je t'aime »

Draco ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, fit de longs et lents vas et viens avec le membre gorgé de sang de Harry qu'il prit dans sa bouche. Harry se déversa dans cet antre accueillant en poussant des plaintes de plaisir.

Draco lubrifia ses doigts et les fit courir sur le long de son échine. Tout doucement, il y fit entrer un doigt sous le regard aimant de Harry qui le suppliait de continuer. Il lui enfonça un second qui fit Harry se tendre. Draco stoppa tout mouvement pour lui permettre de s'habituer à cette intrusion.

-« Détends-toi mon amour. »

Harry l'écouta et sentit le plaisir monter dans ses veines sous les tendres mouvements de son aimé.

-« Draco, je t'en prie, prends-moi, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. »

Draco retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe. Il pénétra doucement Harry, s'immobilisa en lui et lui laissa temps d'apprivoiser la douleur de leur première fois. Harry commença à remuer les hanches, donnant le signal à Draco. Il s'enfonça un peu plus en Harry et entreprit des vas et viens langoureux qui leur arrachaient des cris de plaisir à tous deux. Les mouvements furent de plus en plus rapides et profonds. Harry sentit la douce chaleur de la semence de Draco se répandre en lui alors que lui se répandait entre leurs deux corps . Harry empêcha Draco de se retirer, le gardant encore un peu en lui.

-« Je t'aime tellement Mon dragon. »

Draco l'embrassa amoureusement, se retira de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Harry s'endormit sous les caresses de son Serpentard, rompu par la fatigue de ce qu'il venait de vivre de si intense.

Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, ils ont l'avenir pour eux, l'éternité d'une vie du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

Fin du flash back

Harry jouait avec son alliance. Il fut pris d'un spasme de douleur. Draco se précipita sur lui.

-« Mon amour, tu veux de la potion anti-douleur. »

Harry lui sourit.

-« Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'a plus d'effet sur moi. »

-« Tu souffres depuis plus d'un mois et tu ne m'as rien dit. »

-« Je ne voulais pas que toi ou Lily le sachiez pour ne pas que vous vous inquiétiez. »

-« Oh mon amour, j'aimerais tant que la souffrance te quitte. »

-« Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps et tu le sais. »

Une larme perla sur la joue du blond.

-« Je sais. »

Il s'était rendu compte que son mari s'affaiblissait beaucoup ces derniers jours.

-« Draco, lorsque le moment sera venu, je ne veux pas que tu restes seul, refais ta vie et aimes pour moi. Repense à notre mariage de temps en temps c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

-« Je ne pourrais jamais te remplacer, tu es mon oxygène. Je t'ai promis de continuer à vivre mais uniquement pour ne pas laisser notre petite Lily seule. »

flash back

Deux ans étaient passés depuis la chute de Voldemort. Harry et Draco étaient plus heureux que jamais, ils ne se quittaient jamais. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, Draco avait emmené Harry dans leur salon qui était décoré pour l'occasion.

-« Entre mon amour, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. »

Draco fit asseoir Harry, il avait dressé une magnifique table. Il avait préparé de succulents plats qu'ils dégustèrent. Juste avant le dessert, Draco sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et la tendit au survivant.

-« Mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Harry versa quelques larmes de joie.

-« Oui mon amour, oui je veux devenir ton mari plus que tout au monde. »

Cette nuite-là, Draco fit l'amour à son compagnon comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry se coucha sur son Serpentard repu de plaisir. Draco était le seul à pouvoir l'amener au septième ciel.

Leurs fiançailles furent célébrées quelques jours plus tard. Ce fut une superbe cérémonie malgré sa simplicité. Les deux amants étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre dansant sur des musiques qu'ils aimaient tous deux.

Le mariage fut sublime, Draco voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son futur mari, il voulait que ce soit inoubliable.

Draco attendait Harry devant un autel décoré de lys blancs. C'était les fleurs préférées de la mère de son compagnon. Il était habillé dans une magnifique robe blanche tandis que son futur mari portait une robe verte qui rehaussait l'émeraude de ses yeux. Ils prononcèrent leurs vœux respectifs et glissèrent l'alliance au doigt de l'autre.

A la fin, il s'embrassèrent tendrement.

-« Je t'aime mon amour. »

Leur lune de miel se passait bien malgré qu'Harry paraissait extrêmement fatigué.

-« Tu es sûr que ça va, chéri ? »

-« Je vais bien Draco, je suis juste fatigué. »

Les jours passèrent et sa fatigue empira. Le blond commençait à s'inquiéter lorsque Harry s'évanouit dans ses bras.

Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard depuis quelques minutes.

-« Draco, nous ferions bien de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est probablement rien. »

Madame Pomfresh l'examina puis appela Draco. Harry venait de reprendre connaissance.

-« Monsieur Potter, je vois que vous êtes à nouveau parmi nous. »

-« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »

-« Tu t'es évanoui dans le bureau d'Albus. »

-« Est-ce grave ? »

-« Non, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Avez-vous déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ? »

-« Nous pensions en adopter puisque nous sommes des hommes et qu'il nous est impossible de pouvoir en concevoir. Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? Quel est le rapport avec mon malaise ? »

-« Voyez-vous, dans le monde magique, il arrive que certains sorciers puissent concevoir un bébé grâce à leur amour et leur magie. C'est rare mais possible. »

-« Je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir. »

-« Et bien, je vais vous montrer quelque chose, Revelae Pregnante. »

Du ventre du survivant sortit une image représentant deux petits êtres.

-« Je suis enceint ? »

-« Oui, Mosieur Potter, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« Et bien d'après ce que je viens de voir vous attendez des jumeaux pour la fin décembre. »

Draco le prit dans ses bras, il était tellement heureux. Ils allaient être parents.

-« Merci mon ange, tu me fais le plus beau des cadeaux. »

Draco posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de son compagnon et le caressa.

fin du flash back

-« Draco, j'aimerais me rendre une dernière fois sur la tombe de Noa et Ethan. Tu voudras bien m'y emmener. »

-« Oui, chéri quand tu auras vu Pompom. »

flash back

Harry était enceint de plus de quatre mois, Draco le couvait comme jamais. Il faut dire qu'Harry s'énervait facilement, et le seul à pouvoir le calmer était son mari.

-« Tu veux quelque chose mon ange ? »

-« Oui, te sentir contre moi. »

Draco le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

-« J'aime te sentir proche de moi. »

Il lui caressa le ventre où une jolie rondeur était déjà présente. Il sentit de petits coups.

-« Tu as senti, ils ne bougent que sous ta main. »

Draco l'embrassa passionnément, le prit dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit. Il le déshabilla et lui fit l'amour.

La naissance arriva le 3 juin. Harry avait ressenti durant la nuit de fortes contractions, Draco l'avait immédiatement emmené à Poudlard auprès de madame Pomfresh.

Harry souffrait énormément, la potion anti-douleur ne fonctionnait pas. Harry faisait une grave hémorragie. Madame Pomfresh fit sortir Draco de la pièce.

-« Je veux rester avec lui. »

-« Non, monsieur Malfoy, je dois pratiquer une opération de toute urgence pour les sauver tous les trois. »

Il sortit à contre cœur. Il patienta des heures dans la salle d'attente avec Rémus, Albus, Hermione et Ron. L'infirmière ouvrit la porte, elle sembla triste.

-« Comment va Harry ? »

-« Je ne sais comment vous dire ça. Harry a fait une grave hémorragie. J'ai dû pratiquer d'urgence une césarienne pour les sauver tous les trois. Malheureusement, l'état de vos jumeaux était très mauvais. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver. Je suis désolée. »

Draco s'effondra dans les bras de Rémus.

-« Harry le sait-il ? »

-« Non, il n'est pas encore réveillé mais cela ne devrait pas tarder. Vous devriez être près de lui à son réveil Draco. »

-« Oui, je vais y aller. »

-« Réveillez le, je vais devoir emporter leur corps très vite, si vous voulez leur dire aurevoir. »

Draco réveilla son mari en lui caressant la joue. Les autres étaient restés dehors.

-« Mon amour, réveille-toi, je t'en prie. »

Harry papillonna des yeux, sourit à son mari et tenta de se relever.

-« Où sont nos fils Draco ? »

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Draco.

-« Draco pourquoi pleures-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mon ange. Il y a eu des complications, ils ... ils n'ont pas supporté l'opération, ils sont morts nés. »

Harry poussa un rugissement de désespoir avant de s'effondrer de tristesse dans les bras de son mari. Les gens dehors comprirent la détresse du survivant.

-« Je veux les voir, je t'en supplie. »

-« Madame Pomfresh est partie les chercher. »

Elle arriva avec deux petits corps enveloppés dans une couverture. Elle laissa les deux parents dire adieu aux bébés dans l'intimité.

-« Ils sont magnifiques, tu ne trouves pas ? »

-« Oui, mon ange. »

Harry prit le premier né dans ses bras et l'appela Ethan. Il le réconforta comme seul un père pouvait le faire. Il fit de même avec le deuxième bébé et le nomma Noa. L'infirmière vint les chercher pour les mettre dans leur cercueil. Harry s'était endormi d'épuisement dans les bras de son mari.

L'enterrement eut lieu deux jours plus tard dans le caveau des Potter. On pouvait lire sur la pierre tombale : Pour deux petits anges qui n'ont pas eu la chance de vivre avec leur parent.

Tous les mois Harry et Draco faisaient un saut au cimetière pour se recueillir sur les tombes de leurs jumeaux.

fin du flash back

-« Une chose de bien avec ma mort, c'est que nos deux aînés ne seront plus seuls. »

-« Peut-être mais tu laisses derrière toi, ton mari et ta fille. »

-« C'est mon destin Draco, je n'y peux rien, tu sais que je me suis battu, mais la maladie a été plus forte que moi. »

-« Je sais, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

-« c'est la peine qui te fait parler ainsi. »

flash back

La mort de leurs bébés avait fait beaucoup de mal aux deux époux. Harry avait perdu sa joie de vivre et Draco s'était concentré sur son travail pour oublier.

Leur amour leur permit de reprendre le dessus.

-« Harry, tu es là ? »

-« Oui en haut, je regardais les photos de notre mariage. »

-« En quel honneur ? »

-« Pour me souvenir combien je t'aime. Je suis désolé de m'être renfermé sur moi-même. Je t'aime tellement mon dragon. »

-« Promets-moi que la prochaine fois que tu auras des problèmes tu me laisseras te soutenir. »

-« Je te le promets. »

-« Harry, cela te dirait-il de réessayer de faire une enfant. Je sais que nous en avons perdu deux mais on pourrait essayer à nouveau. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Je veux un enfant de toi. »

Draco lui sourit, le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il lui fit l'amour en espérant créer la vie.

Mais les mois passaient et rien à l'horizon, ils commencèrent à désespérer.

Deux ans passèrent, ils allaient fêter leurs trois ans de mariage dans quelques jours. Harry jouait un match amical de quidditch à Poudlard. Le temps était mauvais mais cela n'empêcha pas le survivant de voler. Lors de la feinte de wronsky qui devait mettre un terme au match, une bourrasque de vent le fit tomber de son balai. Il s'écrasa au sol à grande vitesse sous les cris de ses proches. Il fut emmener à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh le soigna.

-« Il va bien Draco, il a juste un poignet cassé cependant je pense qu'il serait plus prudent qu'il reste allongé pour les prochains mois. »

-« Mais vous avez dit qu'il allait bien. »

-« Il va bien, simplement l'enfant qu'il porte demande un peu de calme. »

-« Il ...il est enceint ? »

-« Oui monsieur Malfoy, félicitations. »

-« Merci, le sait-il ? »

-« Non, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si vous lui disiez vous-même. »

Draco entra les larmes aux yeux jusqu'au lit de son mari.

-« Draco je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

-« Ce n'est pas pour cela que je pleure mon amour. Madame pomfresh vient de me dire que nous allons être parent à nouveau. »

-« Je suis enceint ? »

-« Oui. »

Harry sauta dans les bras de Draco.

Il quitta l'infirmerie le jour même et resta allongé le temps de sa grossesse sous les bons soins de son mari.

Il donna naissance à une magnifique petite fille le matin de Noël. Ils l'appelèrent Lily comme sa grand-mère.

Fin du flash back.

Aujourd'hui Lily avait six ans. Elle adorait ses deux parents mais savait que dans peu de temps l'un allait les quitter pour aller au paradis.

Flash back

Lily venait d'avoir trois ans, Harry et Draco étaient très heureux. Cependant ces derniers temps Harry se fatiguait vite, il avait souvent des étourdissements et il souffrait souvent de l'abdomen. Il se décida à aller voir madame Pomfresh.

-« Bonjour madame Pomfresh. »

-« Bonjour Harry, que puis-je pour vous ? »

-« Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je ne me sens pas trop bien. Je suis vite fatigué, j'ai souvent la tête qui tourne et je souffre au niveau du ventre. »

-« Allongez-vous. »

Elle l'examina pendant une heure avant de trouver la cause du problème.

-« Rhabillez-vous et rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau, il faut que l'on discute. Draco est-il disponible ? »

-« Je pense, vous voulez que je l'appelle ? »

-« Oui je préférerais. »

Draco arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? »

-« Je viens de terminer d'examiner Harry il y a quelques minutes. »

Harry venait de comprendre ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, il souffrait de quelque chose de grave.

-« J'ai bien peur d'avoir à vous annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. »

-« Ce que j'ai est grave, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Malheureusement oui, vous souffrez de ce que les moldus appellent communément un cancer. Le vôtre s'est étendu dans une grande partie de la région du colon. »

-« Mais il y a bien un moyen de la soigner. »

-« Oui mais les résultats ne sont pas garantis et les effets secondaires sont lourds. »

Harry s'était tu. Il semblait totalement ailleurs lorsqu'il lâcha une bombe.

-« Combien de temps me reste-t-il à vivre ? »

-« D'après mes examens, on peut tabler sur 2 voir peut-être 3 ans si nous commençons le traitement maintenant. »

-« Et sans les médicaments ? »

-« Moins d'une année. »

Draco s'effondra dans les bras d'Harry.

-« Je te promets que je vais m'en sortir. »

Les jours passaient, le traitement qu'Harry suivait le rendait extrêmement faible mais il tentait de le cacher le mieux qu'il put.

Au bout de quelques mois, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, les médicaments étaient inefficaces et le cancer avait beaucoup progressé.

Fin du flash back

Deux ans étaient passés, Harry s'était battu comme un lion pour rester en vie mais aujourd'hui, il avait épuisé ses dernières forces. Il sentait la fin proche, le mal devenait plus intense et ne le quittait presque plus.

Comme promis Draco l'emmena sur la tombe de leurs enfants. Il se coucha dans leur lit une fois rentrés. Il appela son mari.

-« Draco, mon amour, je vais partir. Mon heure est arrivée. Tu veux bien aller chercher Lily, Rémus, Albus, Hermione et Ron. »

-« Oui, j'y vais tout de suite. »

Il revint plus tard avec une fillette dans les bras. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux couleur émeraude. Il fut suivi de près par les quatre autres.

-« Pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de venir ? »

-« C'est la fin, il va partir. »

-« Non pas déjà. »

-« Si. Lily va voir papa, tu veux. »

La petite courut jusque dans la chambre.

-« Entre mon ange. Viens près de moi. »

La petite se jeta dans les bras de son père.

-« Ma fleur de lys, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Mais tu sais un jour, je devrais mourir. Je suis désolé mais promets-moi quand je ne serai plus là, prends bien soin de ton père, tu veux. »

-« Oui papa, mais tu vas aller où et quand je pourrai te voir alors. »

-« Un jour dans longtemps lorsque tu auras fait ta vie sur cette terre, tu me rejoindras au ciel. Tu y retrouveras tes grands-parents et tes grands frères. »

-« Mais je veux pas que tu partes. »

-« Je sais mon petit ange mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé ceci. »

Les autres attendaient devant la prote.

-« Entrez. Asseyez-vous. »

Draco prit place près de son mari, lui prit la main, Albus se tint debout derrière le lit tandis que Ron et Hermione s'assirent de l'autre côté.

-« Alors petit frère, tu veux déjà nous abandonner. »

-« Oui, la douleur est trop forte, je ne peux plus la supporter. »

-« Pars si tu souffres, fais le pour moi et Ron, on préfère te savoir là haut plutôt qu'ici courbé par la douleur. »

-« Merci mes amis. Vous pouvez me laisser seul avec Draco. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre.

-« Mon amour, ne me laisse. Je sais que c'est mieux si tu pars mais je ne le supporterai pas. »

-« Comme je t'aime mon dragon ! Ton amour est le bien le plus précieux que je possède avec notre petite Lily. Je te la confie, prends soin d'elle et dis lui que je l'aime aussi souvent que tu le peux. »

Draco sentit la fin arriver. Il alla chercher Albus, ce dernier devait pratiquer un sort pour permettre à Harry de mourir en s'endormant.

-« Bien, Harry quand j'aurai lancé le sort, tu vas t'endormir pour de bon, et plus jamais tu ne souffriras. »

-« Merci à tous de rester avec moi, je vous aime tellement. »

Il fit un signe de tête à Albus qui lui lança le sort. Ses deux émeraudes papillonnèrent puis se fermèrent pour de bon. Sa poitrine cessa tout mouvement. Sur son visage pâle se dessinait un sourire heureux.

-« Dors en paix mon lion. »

Tous pleurèrent durant plusieurs minutes.

Les années s'étaient écoulées, Lily venait de se marier avec un jeune sorcier de bonne famille. Elle savait que son dernier père vivant irait rejoindre son amant perdu. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de sa mort. Elle alla donc comme tous les samedis rendre visite à son père. Elle le retrouva mort dans son sommeil avec le même sourire béat que son père avait avant de mourir.

-« Tu l'as rejoint. Je ne t'en veux pas au contraire si tu le vois dis-lui qu'il me manque et que je l'aime. »

Dans le ciel, deux anges venaient de se retrouver. L'un tenant dans ses bras deux petits paquets de couvertures. Ils se souriaient.

Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble et ce pour l'éternité.

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu.

Efriliane


	2. RAR

RAR

Je voudrais d'abord me mettre à genou et vous demander pardon pour avoir fait pleurer la plupart d'entre vous. Mille fois pardon. Alors pour me faire pardonner je vous en ai écrit une autre toute jolie et sans mort promis sauf vous verrez. Pour en savoir plus allez lire les clés de mon paradis.

-Jo Lupin :merci pour la review

-Lilyep : merci, merci, ca fait plaisir que tu aimes.

-Eternitydream :je suis contente que ça te plaise.

-Lolo :waou que de fleurs que tu me lances, c'est trop gentil.

-clémence merci, désolé de t'avoir fait verser des larmes

-Stéphanie : je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis plus ou moins satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit

-Bob Chiri : désolé je voulais pas te faire pleurer, la fic représentait simplement mon humeur du jour.

-Eliza :je suis heureuse que ca te plaise, merci pour les éloges.

-Kamy :mille fois désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, merci de l'avoir lu.

-linalyna malfoy :alors ce que tu me dis est super, ça me va droit au cœur, je jure solennellement que je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer.

-lulu :encore un compliment je vais prendre la grosse tête

-clodylia :encore une qui pleure, zut alors, merci d'avoir lu

-onarluca :je me mets à genou pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait verser quelques larmes, mille fois pardon. J'en ai écrit une autre et comme j'étais de bonne humeur, la fic n'est pas triste.


	3. RAR2

Ce n'est pas une suite, c'est juste u petit mot que je voulais vous dire. Je suis très heureuse que ce OS vous ait plu. Je voudrais encore mille fois m'excuser pour vous avoir fait pleurer.

RAR 2 :

-Vif d'or : comme je l'ai dit avant, je m'en veux de vous avoir fait presque tous pleurer. C'est pour faire pardonner que j'ai écrit l'autre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait super plaisir. Gros bisous à plus.


	4. RAR3

RAR3

-Docteur Dead :j'adore les compliments comme les tiens même si je déteste vous faire pleurer. C'est vrai aussi que cette fic n'est pas vraiment joyeuse. Enfin le principal c'est que tu aimes.

-Calimera :je suis ravie que cette fic t'aie touchée, je suis désolée pour ta maman, j'espère pouvoir te remonter un peu le moral dans mes prochaines fic, si tu veux que je t'en écrives une spéciale tu me le fais savoir via une revieuw. Gros bisous et courage.

-Selann Yui :Alors comme ça tu pleures en lisant ce que j'écris faut vraiment je te jure que c'est juste une fiction et pas la réalité. Et puis j'aime pas savoir que mes lecteurs pleurent en lisant mes fic. Allez remets toi, et souris. (keep smiling)

-Crazy snape :je vais finir par vous envoyer des mouchoirs avec mes fics je culpabiliserais peut-être moins après. Merci aussi non pour ta revieuw


	5. RAR4

RAR :

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une RAR avec je crois deux mois de retard au moins.

-Severia : merci beaucoup pour toutes tes review, et à bientôt enfin si je parviens à updater.


End file.
